


chainsaw date

by intoxicatedd



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Might be slightly OOC, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts (only briefly mentioned), but do we even care at this point, lots of it if possible, makima also best girl duh, makima just wants A Hug, okay but seriously makireze needs MORE content, on god reze we gonna give u some love and affections, reze best girl, these two have The Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatedd/pseuds/intoxicatedd
Summary: “You make me feel like home, Reze.”“I fucking hate you.”And she’s really bad at showing it because when Makima’s lips were on hers, she didn’t push her away. She kissed back.
Relationships: Makima/Reze (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fractures





	chainsaw date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_Tai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Tai/gifts).



> hey there makireze stans! or those who are just here out of curiosity!
> 
> i've been having this strong urge to write a fic about these two for quite awhile, especially ever since i read ch 86 (yes the title is inspired by that) where reze said "I bet you'd be bored going on a date with a guy, though... right, Makima?!" in a rather casual manner and oh no was she blushing? she was!
> 
> i hope this short fic can deliver my personal view of the dynamic between them
> 
> this fic is HIGHLY inspired by the other makireze fic in this site that my friend wrote (the first one in the collection). so, if u want to add more enjoyment to ur reading experience, i'd suggest u to read that first
> 
> also, for clarity's sake: reze is at least 18 years old in this

Reze didn’t like this. She hated Makima just as much as the next guy.

If she had the power to do it, she would’ve done it long ago. To dispose of her. 

So when she felt nothing but anger deep inside her heart, it’s very understandable. Even the dead would agree with her at this point. God forbid them ever going to hell for all of the sacrifices they did for this psychopath, sinister, ambitious, insufferable devil...

...that’s comfortably nestled underneath her chin.

Gods, she even had the audacity to look like she’s enjoying it. Her hair was tickling Reze’s jaw, and the feeling of having her face buried in her bare chest was actually... good.

Reze wanted to scream.

This was not how it should be.

She should be thinking of ways to escape. To get rid of her. Or, if she’s even capable of doing so; to commit a suicide because apparently she couldn’t take it anymore.

She’d rather have her own memories erased, should she reincarnate again, and, well, probably suffer again...

..see? She couldn’t really escape anything in this damned universe.

Can’t a girl take a break?

“Reze,” a cold hand grazed her cheek tenderly. She flinched at the touch. “Something on your mind?”

“Yes, in fact, you’re very right this time.”

Makima didn’t even bother pushing away from her default position to take a look at her. She’s content with getting familiar with Reze’s ample breasts for as long as she could.

“You’re right about me wanting to escape, about me just wanting to get rid of you.” 

“Exciting.”

“Yes, Makima, so why are we...” Reze licked her dry lips. “Why are we doing whatever the fuck we are doing right now?”

Makima sighed and it sent a jolt all the way to the younger girl’s body. “You’re different.” 

Reze raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“You didn’t submit to me like the other dogs.” Reze let out an uncontrollable yelp when she felt a hand grabbing her ass. She swatted it away. “See what I mean?”

“I still had the right mind to-“

She fell silent.

Makima smiled. A victorious one. Reze didn’t even have to pull back and look at her face to know that. She could feel her lips on her skin anyway.

“Shit.”

“The right mind to _shit_ , yes.” Reze slapped Makima’s shoulder. “Ow.”

“Why don’t you do it then?”

“Do what?”

“Blind me with your power.” Reze stared down at the bed. At the sight of the very piece of shit who’s slaughtered every innocent and not-really-innocent people to the very end. Just for her sole ambition. How she’s brainwashed each of them into her own plaything. And now she’s one wasn’t she? Except that she still had not lost her mind... yet. Her eyes squint at how this very evil being was uncharacteristically soft and tame with her right now, all cuddled up. And she somehow was still in that damn suit while she’s stark naked, which was unfair. And she’s undeniably charming.

And Reze would not like to give in to the more honest part of herself that she was, in fact, yearning for some type of love and affection from her, thank you very much.

This intimacy was seriously killing her on the inside.

“But what for?” came Makima’s rhetorical answer. “I found no need to do that. Not when this is what I’m looking for.”

“What?”

Makima finally pulled back and, the moment their eyes met, Reze practically melted from the intensity. 

“You make me feel like home, Reze.”

“I fucking hate you.”

And she’s really bad at showing it because when Makima’s lips were on hers, she didn’t push her away. She kissed back.

When Makima’s worshipping her body, she hummed appreciatively.

When a part of Makima was inside of her, she hit soprano their neighbors would be gone by the next day.

When Makima built her up with pleasure, she begged for a release. 

When she wanted attention, Makima was more than happy to give.

And when Makima asked her to stay by her side, Reze laid down and pulled the older woman into yet another cuddling session. Makima would pull up the covers over their bare bodies.

This time, Reze successfully pried the stupid suit off of her.

Makima finally found the joy in sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> i still cant believe they turned her into a mf soup


End file.
